User blog:Astarothfan/High School DxD BorN episode 6 review
Per our agreement, I will be making the review for jop. So gonna make this blog to give a place for discussion, as I need to watch the subs before I can actually give the review on it. Alright time for the review. So we start out with Issei meeting up with his friends, with the usual plesntry of abuse. Kiryuu then interrupts their bro time to inform that a transfer student was coming, which turns out to be Irina, unfortunately when she told Issei was her friend, no one reacted. It is what it is I guess, could have set up for a funny scene but that's fine. We then learned she transferred because of the alliance and what not. Also Irina became a reincarnated angel, through Michael's ace. Next we see Issei and Asia on a delivery run or something, and we also learned Ross is left behind poor ross. During Issei and Asia's out Asia trips and nearly falls until she is saved by Diodora Astaroth, the devil that was healed by her all those years ago. Also Diodora proposes, I am guessing she said no, but it is never shown. Rias is told and pretty much brushes it off, as Diodora is sheltered. The welcome party for Irina is finished and the team gets thanked by Azazel who tells them their cooperation during loki was a fine example of the alliance's true power. And then we get the first Issei tv scenes....gotta admit this is probably the most confusing part of the episode. I can't imagine a documentary crew being able to film such a thing, but whatever I guess, someone else can explain how they were able to capture all that. Admitedly I loved Ddraig reaction to oppai dragon name, it made me laugh a lot. Issei is then seen thinking about Raynare, and then is tricked by Kiryuu to do a three legged race with Asia. Issei then meets up with Saji.....still waiting for that fight. Its gonna happen I just know it will *^*. Issei then dreams about Asia and Diodora's wedding, and once again Rias assures her that nothing will happen, basically, but Diodora doesn't seem to want to give up as he keeps sending her invitation after invitation, I think Diodora should really get the hint that Asia doesn't want you, go make yourself blonde and then maybe it will work. Anyways we then see Xenovia and Asia in the closet doing some very naughty stuff. Luckily Irina is there to tell them what they were doing is wrong, as you do these types of things in the bed not in the closet, Good job Irina. Lastly they manage to hype Sairaorg up a little bit more, and we also find out that Diodora will be the next rating game opponent against the Gremory team. So my thoughts on this episode was that it was fun. All the jokes and stuff, it was nice to see this after a.....hard fought battle....maybe. Well anyways its also nice to see Akeno not ashamed of her heritage anymore. So this episode was made to be fun, and set up Diodora, as the obsessed man, out for Asia. Score:9/10 Gets a nine because I still don't know where the documentary crew got its video. How did you rate this episode I loved it! It was ok I hated this episode, almost as bad as last week's. I only loved the part with Ddraig Who should make the next review EZgoinboi Gooergaming Striker Alcahona Category:Blog posts